


Only time

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe





	Only time

ONLY TIME

 

Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
-only time

 

To było doprawdy głupie, tak dać się podejść i schwytać. Żenujące i zawstydzające, szczególnie, jeżeli było się nauczycielem, który wciąż powtarzał swoim uczniom, że muszą być zawsze skoncentrowani i gotowi do akcji. Wystarczył jeden mały błąd, żeby napastnicy namierzyli go i zaczęli strzelać z łuków. Jeden błąd z reguły starczał, żeby ninja stracił życie. Cholera, miał farta, że jeszcze nie został zabity.

Leżał na boku, z policzkiem przyciśniętym mocno do desek pokładu, i nieprzyjemnym poczuciem, że wypływają coraz dalej w morze. Zamaskowani napastnicy, którzy zakradli się do Konoha, wykorzystali jego błąd, ogłuszyli, teraz na dodatek uciekali prosto na otwarty ocean, z nim na pokładzie. Nie ma to jak pechowy dzień. Żeby, chociaż pamiętał, kiedy i jak został wniesiony na statek, żeby mógł zostawić wiadomość, ale nie. Ogłuszony skutecznie, poraniony, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu, leżał bezwładnie na szorstkich deskach i nie miał siły nawet ruszyć palcem. Nie związali go, nie zakneblowali. Morze miało być jego strażnikiem. Nie miał dokąd uciekać, nie żeby w ogóle fizycznie nadawał się do ucieczki.

Słońce świeciło na niebie niczym ognista kula, spalająca powoli wszystko, co nie było ukryte w cieniu. Czuł, jak zaschnięta w strupy krew z rozciętej skroni zaczyna kurczyć się i boleć od gorąca, podobnie jak spierzchnięte wargi, na których już osadzała się morska sól, piekąc niemiłosiernie. Wolał być nieprzytomny, wolał nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, czemu został porwany, czemu jeszcze go nie zabito i czemu wszystko tak piekielnie boli. 

Ktoś pochylił się nad nim, złapał za ramię i przewrócił na plecy. Chciał jęknąć z bólu ale nie mógł wydobyć z zaschniętego gardła nawet jednego dźwięku. Usłyszał jakieś słowa w nieznanym języku, po czym ktoś wylał na niego kubeł wody. Morskiej wody. Sól zaszczypała obrzydliwie we wszystkich ranach, zmuszając go do skulenia się i przed słońcem, i przed bólem, i przed tym, co myślał, że go czeka. Z pewnością chcieli go przesłuchać, dowiedzieć się czegoś o Konoha, o Hokage. Uśmiechnął się, wykrzywiając się lekko, gdy ruch zerwał mu z ust strupka, który uformował się już na rance w kąciku warg. On był tylko zwykłym chuuninem, nie wiedział nic, co mogłoby się przydać szpiegom. Taka była pierwsza zasada bezpieczeństwa, dostęp do informacji miało niewielu, tylko elita. Kakashi. 

Ktoś zaśmiał się nad nim suchym rechotem i kopnął go w brzuch, przerywając ten ciąg myślowy. Przyjął cios niemal z wdzięcznością. Nie chciał myśleć o Hakate, nie teraz, gdy jego głupi błąd mścił się na nim w tak upokarzający sposób a on sam od trzech miesięcy bezskutecznie próbował przyzwyczaić się na powrót do spania samemu. Błędem było wpuszczenie do swojego przytulnego, monotonnego, uregulowanego życia kogoś tak nie mieszczącego się w żadnych ramach jak Kakashi. Pomyłki były chyba przeznaczeniem Iruki. Nawet w tak okrojonej sferze jego życia jak miłość, zdarzały mu się głupie, bezmyślne potknięcia. Zabawne, całe życie spał sam, ale po krótkich acz burzliwych trzech tygodniach z Kakashim, jakoś nie mógł wrócić do starego zwyczaju. Taki już był Hakate, wkraczał w czyjeś życie z niedbałą brawurą, rozkładał je na czynniki pierwsze, generował najpiękniejsze wspomnienia w życiu Iruki, a potem stwierdzał, że może to jednak nie to, że ma w głowie jeszcze innych ludzi, którzy odeszli i nie jest w stanie kontynuować czegoś, co w sumie sam zaczął. Sam, bez żadnej zachęty ze strony Umino, bez sygnału przyzwalającego na zbliżenie się bardziej niż zwykły przyjaciel. W cały początek związku Iruka tak naprawdę miał bardzo mały wkład. Po prostu pewnego wieczoru Kakashi zmaterializował się u niego w kuchni i oznajmił, że ma dość i chce spróbować. Na pytanie Iruki, czego chce spróbować, Hakate odpowiedział jowialnym śmiechem, po czym podszedł go oniemiałego Umino i bez wstępów pocałował go. W usta. 

To był najbardziej sensualny pocałunek w życiu Iruki, nie żeby całował się z każdym, kto wchodził do jego kuchni, ale...coś w powolności, w dojrzałości i świadomości całego ruchu, coś w wilgotnych, przyjemnie ciepłych wargach i dłoniach, które nagle znalazły swoją drogę pod koszulą Umino, coś w tym wszystkim było tak zniewalające, tak nie do odparcia, że chuunin mógł tylko przyglądać się w osłupieniu, jak Hakate odsuwa się od niego, z głupim uśmiechem i na wpół ściągniętą maską, i ogłasza, że zdecydowany jest na przeprowadzkę do "przytulnego mieszkanka" Iruki od ręki. Umino był tak ogłuszony nowościami, jakie wniósł ze sobą Kakashi, że zamiast zdenerwować się na całokształt, napadł na niego z tak drobnomieszczańskiego powodu, jak fakt, że jonin ośmielił się nazwać jego wypieszczony, wychuchany apartament "przytulnym mieszkankiem". Tak, Iruka reagował czasem z sposób nieskoordynowany, szczególnie jeżeli działał pod wpływem stresu. A stres był nierozłącznie przypisany Kakashiemu, jak jego maska, jak znudzona poza, jak ta okropna, pornograficzna książka. 

Iruka nie potrafił skrystalizować swojego stanowiska względem wielu aspektów tego dysfunkcjonalnego związku. Upartość, zdecydowanie, przemyślność Kakashiego nie dawały mu na to nawet miejsca. Podobnie jak z początkiem, końcem Hakate także zajął się prawie bez pomocy Umino. Iruka wiedział, że został zdradzony podczas jednej z dłuższych misji elitarnego jonina. Na ten temat nie padło między nimi żadne słowo. Nie było potrzeby. Ninja to ktoś, kto patrzy pod spód rzeczy, prawda? To, co Iruka zobaczył w Kakashim tylko potwierdziło to, co widział na zewnątrz. Nie, żeby był zdziwiony. 

Skulił się, gdy jeszcze trzy kopniaki zostały mu wymierzone, kolejno w brzuch, w głowę i plecy. Potem okropny, roznoszący się mu w głowie chorobliwym echem śmiech oddalił się i pozostał tylko on, rozpalone niemal do białości niebo i granatowe, gładkie jak stół morze. Nie miał siły niepokoić się co z nim zrobią, czy zabiją, czy wyrzucą na burtę, czy będą torturować. Był cały obolały i obity, miał wyłamany bark i złamaną co najmniej w paru miejscach lewą nogę. Usilnie nie myślał o wstrząsie mózgu, który, sądząc z czerwonych mroczków przed oczyma i brakiem względnej koordynacji oko-ręka, także mógł się zdarzyć.

Żałosny, mały, obity chuunin, zwykły tak, że aż bolało patrzeć. Jak on mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że ktoś taki jak Kakashi zwiąże się z nim na stałe? Tak, to był błąd od samego początku. I on to wiedział, dlatego skrycie czekał na ten cały dramatyczny finał, który w końcu nie okazał się wcale taki dramatyczny. Najzwyczajniej w świecie Hakate przeprosił go, zaoferował przyjaźń i zebrał swoje rzeczy, które wprowadziły się wraz z nim do mieszkania Iruki już drugiego dnia "związku". Kakashi nie miał zwyczaju głębiej tłumaczyć swoich poczynań i niczym prawdziwy ninja, albo milczał albo gadał od rzeczy, plotąc trzy po trzy jakieś stare kawały i anegdoty. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Iruka nie był zły. Taki obrót sprawy przyjął niemal z ulgą, nareszcie mógł sobie sam w spokoju poczytać, odciąć się od wrogiego świata zewnętrznego swoją pracą i obowiązkami nauczycielskimi. Mógł bez przeszkód nie pamiętać, że jest całkowicie sam, nie ma rodziny, przyjaciół, kochanka(ki), mógł zrobić to, na co mu utalentowany, pełen artystycznie ekscentrycznych nawyków, niedbały ale zawsze odnoszący sukcesy, Kakashi nie pozwalał.

W sumie cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale bliskość drugiego człowieka potężnie go niepokoiła i wyprowadzała z równowagi. Zawsze był sam. Stare nawyki trudno zmienić.

Słońce stało teraz dokładnie nad nim, paląc go bezlitośnie i oślepiając swoim białym, dziwacznie ostrym światłem. Powoli przestawał czuć, co dzieje się dookoła, kołysanie statku, lekkie uderzanie rufy o fale, szum wioseł. Prześwietlone przerażającą jasnością niebo, z którego upał wygnał wszystkie kolory poza słabą, złamaną błękitem bielą, i morze. Wielkie, bezkresne, pachnące solą morze, powoli przechodzące w ocean. Tylko tyle zostało z jego małego, przyzwyczajonego do bólu życia chuunina. 

Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że zostały mu tylko rzeczy niezmienne w swej zmienności, i nie było w nich Hakate. Potem ukołysany bujaniem statku zapadł w głęboki, czerwonawy pod powiekami, nieruchomy sen.

 

And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
-only time

 

"Nie powinieneś w ten sposób o tym myśleć." ozwał się lekko nosowy, monotonny głos Kakashiego, którego używał zawsze ilekroć chciał wyperswadować coś Iruce, jednocześnie nie narażając się zbytnio. "To prowadzi do wrzodów."

Iruka westchnął i obwisnął w uścisku jonina. Leżeli obok siebie, rozluźnieni i gotowi do snu. To była pora, którą Umino sekretnie uwielbiał, późna noc, cisza owijająca całą Konoha szerokim, szarym szalem, i ramiona Kakashiego, który zmęczony miał już siłę tylko na leniwe leżenie i przytulanie się do każdego fragmentu ciała Iruki jaki mógł znaleźć pośród skręconych prześcieradeł. Takie chwile Iruka bardzo cenił, lubił czuć przy sobie umięśnione, ładnie zbudowane ciało Hakate, słuchać sobie jego oddechu, i dotykać jego ust, gdy zasypiał. Coś w środku mówiło mu, że bezpieczniej jest zachować takie myśli i gesty na czas, gdy Kakashi śpi i jest nieświadomy, że powoli, krok po kroku, staje się częścią małego, poukładanego świata, który Umino budował całe życie.

"Masz chęć na seks, czy nie? Tu nie ma nad czym myśleć, po prostu powiedz, czego chcesz."

Cały spokojny, nieruchomy nastrój zepsuło pytanie, którego chuunin sekretnie się bał. Wiedział, że Hakate przestanie wreszcie zadawalać się całowaniem, wstydliwymi ale radosnymi obmacywankami czy okazjonalną "robotą ręczną", jak mawiał Kakashi w chwilach przypływu elokwencji. Ich związek zaczął się szybko i rozwijał szybko, i wszystkie drogi prowadziły do chwili, w której nieodzowne było ustalenie, kto będzie leżał na kim, kto pierwszy, i takie tam drobnostki, które przyprawiały Irukę o klaustrofobiczne przeczucie, że Kakashi spieszy się w ten sposób, bo wie, że wszystko się skończy, że kończy się w tej chwili a już niedługo, już za chwilę, nie będzie już koło Umino tego zarozumiałego, utalentowanego, aroganckiego, elitarnego ninji. Nie będzie Hakate. 

Iruka, który powoli układał wciąż swój uporządkowany świat, nie mógł dopuścić myśli, że tak intymna część jego życia, jaką znienacka stał się okropny, cholernie przewidujący jonin, nagle zniknie. Co nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że kwestię "pierwszego razu" rozpatrywał niechętnie. Pewnie, kochał się już z paroma kobietami, i z dokładnie jednym mężczyzną, ale nic i nikt nie był tak intensywny, tak wyrazisty, tak nieodparty jak Kakashi. To było niepokojące i jak wszystko, co było niepokojące Iruka wypychał to za margines swojego obrazu potocznej rzeczywistości.

"Nie zamyślaj się tak, koi." mruknął mu tuż przy uchu znajomy, miękki głos, którego Hakate używał tylko i wyłącznie rozmawiając z Iruką, i tylko i wyłącznie w sypialni. "Nie ma co deliberować. Człowiek ma swoje potrzeby, a ja mam nawet chłopaka, żeby mi z tymi potrzebami pomógł! I nie wciskaj mi tu edukacyjnej gadki, wiem, że też tego chcesz..."

Sęk był w tym, że Iruka nie wiedział, czego chce. Ale gdy poddał się miękkiemu głosowi jonina, gdy niecierpliwe dłonie spłynęły mu od barków po pośladki, przyciskając go mocno do umięśnionego, gorącego ciała, gdy poczuł dotyk wilgotnej, delikatnej skóry członka Hakate, który bezwstydnie pulsował sobie przy jego udzie, nagle okazało się, że ten denerwujący, wszystkowiedzący, zarozumiały drań miał rację. Iruka nigdy do końca nie wiedział, czego chce. Z drugiej jednak strony nie był w tym odczuciu osamotniony. Chwilę potem, gdy zdyszani i spoceni, zawinięci w swoje ramiona, z nogami splątanymi w jeden supeł, zaczęli po omacku szukać prezerwatyw, Kakashi spytał, czy Umino nie ma chęci być na górze. W prywatnym języku Hakate znaczyło to tyle, co "nie mam pojęcia, jaką obrać pozycję, wymyśl coś, zanim zacznę uciekać, bo wiesz, że jeśli zacznę, to do niczego nie dojdzie. ZNOWU." 

Iruka szybko nauczył się rozszyfrowywać komunikaty Kakashiego. Jakaś część jego osoby, która nie mieściła się w poukładanym świecie spokoju, samotności i porządku, bardzo chciała zażyć tej nocy karkołomnego seksu, i to owa część zdecydowanym ruchem zrzuciła z siebie Hakate, przewróciła na plecy i usiadła na nim w sugestywnej pozie, wyciągając władczym gestem dłoń z lubrykantem i wtykając mu go niemal w nos. Część jego charakteru, której Iruka nie lubił, wywarczała niskim głosem prosto w ucho zastygłego w bezruchu Hakate:

"Seks. Teraz. Ja na górze, ty na dole. Pieprzysz mnie leżąc i, cholera, nie odzywając się nawet jednym słowem."

Pierwszy i chyba jedyny raz Iruka miał skupioną na sobie kompletnie całą uwagę Kakashiego, który gapił się na niego i normalnym złotym, i czerwonym, sharinganowym okiem, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Iruka uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Taaak, Hakate, pamiętaj, nie zadzieraj nigdy z nauczycielami, bo oni są jak seryjni mordercy, nierozpoznawalni na pierwszy rzut oka "normalni".

Kakashi, zgodnie z wymaganiami Iruki, nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko wydawał z siebie głośne okrzyki przyjemności za każdym razem, gdy pośladki Umino opadały w porwanym rytmie na jego członka. Chuunin jeszcze długo potem musiał tłumaczyć sąsiadom, że nie, nikt się nie włamał i nie, nie oglądali żadnych pornoli ze swoim nowym "chłopakiem". Hakate zbywał sąsiedztwo maniakalnym śmiechem i machnięciem dłoni. Iruka nigdy tego nie potrafił i denerwowała go ta niemożność skrycie, nie miał jednak umiejętności permanentnego olewania wszystkiego i zawsze denerwował się na zapas. 

W sumie niewiele pamiętał z tego szybkiego, niecierpliwego seksu, poza tym, że gdy już był blisko stoczenia się po równi pochyłej mrocznej, rozrywającej go od wewnątrz przyjemności, Kakashi złapał go za ramiona i pociągnął ku sobie, z siłą zdecydowanie przewyższającą siłę normalnego człowieka. Dobrych parę sekund nie wiedział, co się dzieje, wyrwany z rytmu, zatrzymany w pół ruchu, zamieniony cały w jeden, wielki, napięty mięsień, wyprężony do granic możliwości. Przez mgłę rozkoszy, rozlewającą się po jego ciele od miejsca, które raz po razie podrażniał człowiek Hakate, wciśnięty w niego głęboko swoim mokrym gorącem, Iruka przez chwilę zobaczył twarz Kakashiego. Rozluźnioną w swoim własnym zadowoleniu, zaczerwienioną z wysiłku, spoconą, szczęśliwą twarz, której usta mówiły coś...mówiły do niego...Iruka nigdy nie dowiedział się, co powiedział do niego Kakashi w czasie ich pierwszego stosunku, ponieważ właśnie wtedy dochodził... 

Trzeba było być zwariowanym, lekkomyślnym, nieskoordynowanym absolutnie joninem, żeby mówić w tak niedogodnych chwilach. 

Iruka był przekonany, że nie było to nic wielkiego. Hakate nie chciał powiedzieć o co mu chodziło, gdy już wzięli prysznic i ponownie wrócili do łóżka, rozluźnieni, leniwi i wspaniale syci. Zresztą Umino nie miał chęci o tym myśleć, chciał tylko wtulić się w silne ramiona i zasnąć, starając się nie wizualizować sobie, jak wyglądał podskakując na Kakashim niczym jakaś niewyżyta panna z domu publicznego...Chociaż Kakashi nie skomentował, jak mu było, ani nie spytał się o to swojego kochanka, dało się zauważyć, że było co najmniej zadowalająco. Iruka nie wiedział, skąd przyszła mu taka konkluzja. Może ze sposobu, w jaki dłoń Hakate całą resztę nocy ściskała jego pośladek, ugniatając go powolnym, wyrafinowanym ruchem.

Iruka zapadł się w przyjemne ciepło leżącego przy nim ciała, odsuwając od siebie niepokój w kwestii swojej nadwątlonej moralności, która rozluźniła się na tyle, że nie będąc z kimś dłużej niż tydzień, już odbył z nim szalony seks, budząc sąsiadów w całym pionie oraz wszystkie odsuwane przez lata fantazje erotyczne, które Umino cierpliwie zgniatał, aż formowały się w małą kuleczkę, zakopaną w głębi jego pamięci jak niepotrzebny śmieć. To wiodło do rozmyślań, czy Iruka jest niewyżyty seksualnie, czy jest sfrustrowany, a nie były to jego ulubione tematy do rozmyślania, więc odsuwał te gdybania i pozwolił sobie zapaść się w gąszcz snu. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie chciał słyszeć cichych, wymamrotanych w półśnie słów Kakashiego, które ten sączył mu do ucha, jakby pomijając fakt, że przeszkadza swojemu zmęczonemu kochankowi zasnąć. Hakate nie potrafił wyczuć momentu, kiedy należało mówić i w którym istniała możliwość, że zostanie zrozumiany. Albo Iruka nie potrafił znaleźć się w sytuacji odbioru, i odcinał się od wszystkiego, co mogło zaburzyć spokój jego małego świata. Paranoiczne, zważywszy na fakt, że wpuścił do niego kogoś, kto mógł tą harmonię tylko zdekonstruować.

Zasnął, skutecznie odcinając się od wszelkich niepożądanych myśli starym, wypróbowanym sposobem, który ćwiczył od kiedy był dzieckiem i został sam, bez rodziców. Ramię, obejmujące go władczo w pasie, trzymało wszystkie koszmary z dala, chroniło i ogrzewało.

 

Who can say -only time

Ocknął się nocą i dłuższy czas wpatrywał się tępo w sklepienie niebieskie, ozdobione iskrami gwiazd. Pomyślał, że umarł, bo zniknęło słońce, które towarzyszyło mu niezmiennie przez cały ten koszmar...Ale nie, ból nadal był z nim, przypominając, że nie zawsze mamy to, czego chcemy. Nie pamiętał, ile czasu już płynęli, wiedział tylko, że coś złego dzieje się z jego nogą, która zrobiła się sina i spuchnięta. Nie chcąc myśleć o swoim obitym, obolałym ciele, wyciągnął się ostrożnie na deskach pokładowych i zagapił się w mrugające, układające się w misterne wzory gwiazdy. Chciało mu się pić, ale zignorował tą potrzebę wytrenowany w przeżyciu w ekstremalnych warunkach. Kakashi zawsze śmiał się z niego, że wszystkie, nawet najbardziej trywialne potrzeby Iruka ma zawsze pod kontrolą...

Ten Iruka, roześmiany, rozluźniony, bezpieczny w swoim domu, wydawał się mirażem, odległym snem, o którym nie pamięta się już w chwili otwierania oczu. Teraz był tylko smutny, słaby strzęp chuunina, poraniony i niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek oporu, a mimo to wpatrujący się w gwiazdy jak ktoś, komu nie grozi nic, ani śmierć przez odwodnienie, ani utopienie w morzu, ani tortury. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do przynoszącego ulgę chłodu nocy.

 

Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
-only time

 

Był na niego wściekły. Tak, że kipiał złością i chęcią zemsty a nieszczęsny stół, na którym wyżywał swój brak humoru, zaczął skrzypieć pod jego miarowymi kopniakami. Kakashi razem z Kurenai poszli na misję, z której jonin miał wrócić już dwa dni temu. Iruka myślał, że wybuchnie od nadmiaru rozmaitych teorii, dlaczego jego kochanek się spóźnia, od poważnej rany, po zaśnięcie przy kolejnym tomie "Icha Icha Paradise", który Hakate nabył w jakimś przydrożnym sklepie, po czym zaczytał się. Sprawa jednak wyglądała dużo bardziej skomplikowanie, niż potrafiły to wyjaśnić lękowe projekcje Umino.

Kurenai wróciła. Przyszła do Iruki prosto z drogi, zmęczona i brudna, nie siląc się na genjutsu, aby ukryć swój niewyjściowy stan. Za nią przywlókł się też Asuma, wyczuwając czakrę Kurenai i jak porządny, kochający partner, przybywając natychmiast, aby zobaczyć, czy nic jej nie jest.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w kuchni, nic nie mówiąc, tylko patrząc za okno, na padający od dwu dni deszcz. Asuma zarzucił na Kurenai swoją ocieplaną kurtkę a ona spojrzała się na niego tak, że coś w środku Umino zadrżało. Odwrócił wzrok. Takich spojrzeń chciał od Hakate. Takich spojrzeń nigdy nie dostawał, wszystko co otrzymywał to kpiące zerknięcia i dziwaczny, nieruchomy wzrok, kiedy pojawiał się na twarzy Kakashiego, gdy myślał o swojej przeszłości. Jego złote oko nie zatrzymywało się na Iruce z pełnym oddaniem, nieuchwytną emocją, ciepłą i jasną, tak jak oczy Kurenai i Asumy. 

"Kakashi wróci jutro." odezwała się Kurenai, uśmiechając się wymijająco i zmęczonym gestem wtulając się głębiej w kurtkę Asumy. "Przepraszam."

Czerwone oczy Kurenai zatrzymały się na krótką chwilę na Iruce, przywodząc mu na myśl sharingan Hakate. I nagle wszystko było już jasne. Nikt nic nie musiał mówić, to było takie oczywiste, od samego początku. W końcu byli ninjami, patrzyli pod spód tego, co było widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Kurenai z reguły nie wpadała na herbatę, podobnie jak Asuma, ceniła sobie milczenie i prywatność. Skoro przychodziła zaraz po misji, żeby powiedzieć, że Kakashi wróci jutro, wszystko było jasne. I nie wymagało dalszego dopowiadania. 

Zabawne, nie zdenerwował się, że Kakashi go zdradził. Czuł tylko lekką mdłość, podnoszącą mu się do gardła i uniemożliwiającą wydanie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.  
"On nie potrafi być z kimś dłużej. Przepraszam." odezwała się jeszcze raz Kurenai i były to jej ostatnie słowa w czasie tej dziwnej wizyty. Asuma uścisnął jej dłoń pod stołem i spojrzał rozumiejąco na siedzącego w osłupieniu chuunina. Iruka nienawidził go za to spojrzenie.

Niespodziewani goście szybko i w milczeniu opuścili apartament Iruki, który został w kuchni sam, z kubkiem wystygłej herbaty. Nie zapalił światła, chociaż na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok i deszcz walił nadal po metalowych parapetach, jak czyjeś nerwowe palce. Nie mógł się ruszyć, a może nie chciał. Siedział tylko tak, bez ruchu czy żadnego gestu, i czuł, że gdzieś, w ciemności za oknem siedzi przyczajony, zakamuflowany Kakashi i obserwuje go. Na pewno wrócił wcześniej, potajemnie, wysyłając przed sobą Kurenai, żeby podjęła próbę uspokojenia chuunina, zanim pojawi się główny aktor tej całej farsy. Ciekawe, na co Kakashi liczył, na to, że Iruka zrobi mu awanturę, że go wyzwie, wyrzuci z domu rozsypując jego rzeczy z okna na ulicę? A może chciał przeczekać pierwszy gniew, żeby przeprosić i dalej niszczyć spokojne, ułożone życie, które z tak wielkim trudem Umino starał się zbudować? Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Teraz ten obrzydliwy zdrajca, kłamca i oszust siedział na sąsiednim dachu i przyglądał mu się. Iruka czuł niemal jego wzrok na swoich plecach, uporczywy i ciężki, jakby fizycznie napierała na niego jakaś ściana.

Wstał powoli od stołu, sztywny i dziwnie obolały od samych tylko myśli. A potem otworzył okno, wziął jedną ze swoich paprotek, tą w ceramicznej, ciężkiej donicy, i rzucił nią prosto w deszczową ciemność. Rozległ się głuchy brzęk tłuczonej ceramiki, czyjś zaskoczony okrzyk, odgłos zsuwania się po dachówkach i upadku, ciężkiego, niezamortyzowanego niczym upadku, na bruk. 

Iruka zamknął okno i poszedł prosto do sypialni, rozebrał się, wsunął w swoją lnianą pościel i zasnął snem zszokowanego stworzenia, któremu nagle los uświadomił, że nie ma na co liczyć na zbawienie, że zawsze będzie tylko samotność i nie zostanie absolutnie nic, nawet złocone kłamstwo, w które Iruka tak uporczywie chciał wierzyć. 

 

Who can say -only time

 

Ocknął się i nie miał już sił nawet podnieść głowy, aby obejrzeć się dookoła. Potylica i prawa noga tętniły okropnym, czerwonym bólem. Nad nim unosiło się wschodzące słońce, piękne i mordercze słońce, które jeszcze nie uzyskało swojej pełnej siły, a już wysysało z niego resztki życia. Musiało mu się coś złego śnić, musiał się rzucać, bo pilnowali go. Wyczuwał obok obecność jednego z porywaczy, który przyglądał mu się nieruchomym wzrokiem mordercy. 

Przytulił policzek do desek pokładu i westchnął, dźwięk, który nawet w jego uszach brzmiał jak jęk konającego. Zamknął oczy w nieporadnej próbie ucieczki przed prażącym, rosnącym w siłę słońcem. Gorący, chorobliwy sen wchłonął go litościwie, pozostawiając skorupę jego obitego ciała i uwalniając czasowo od bólu.

 

And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love dies  
-only time

 

Błękit na oknem był nie do zniesienia. Jasny, przejrzysty tak, że aż bolały oczy i nie można było na niego patrzeć dłużej niż parę sekund.

Kakashi przyszedł tak jak powiedziała Kurenai, następnego dnia. Na policzku miał sporej wielkości krwiaka, którego nawet maska nie była w stanie ukryć. Najwyraźniej paprotka trafiła celu lepiej niż ktokolwiek śmiałby przypuszczać. Iruka jak we śnie odsunął się od drzwi, wpuszczając Kakashiego do środka. Nie wziął od niego podróżnej torby, jak zwykł to robić, gdy jonin wracał z cięższej misji. Ta misja nie była ciężka tylko dla Hakate.

Kakashi wszedł do kuchni pewnym siebie krokiem, usiadł i wskazał krótkim gestem na krzesło na przeciwko. Iruka zignorował zaproszenie. Czuł się bezpieczniej w większej odległości od Hakate, z dala od jego imbirowego zapachu, od blasku złotego oka, od ściągniętej brakiem snu twarzy. Mógłby zrobić coś głupiego. Reguły jego ułożonego świata zostały pogwałcone już dawno, od kiedy wdarł się w jego życie Kakashi, i teraz nic nie działało jak powinno, nie było już bezpiecznych barier, ustalonych granic, nie było nic. Tylko palące poczucie pustki i opuszczenia.

Iruka znał te uczucia i był ekspertem w ich opanowywaniu. I był zdecydowany sprawić, aby Hakate zobaczył, jak niewiele obchodzi go całe zajście. W sumie to nie powinno być kłamstwo, nie prosił się o ten krótki, burzliwy, pełen kłótni i namiętnego seksu związek. Nie prosił się o miękkie, ciepłe, przyjemnie sprężyste ciało w swoim łóżku, nie prosił o wspólne śniadania, o pocałunki na dobranoc, o spalone w miłosnym ferworze tosty, przydeptane kapcie rozrzucone po sypialni, okruszki od ciastek w łóżku. Nie prosił się o ten cały chaos, który wprowadza w życie osoba z zewnątrz, deklarująca chęć "spróbowania razem". Więc czemu to tak bolało?

Kakashi obserwował Irukę, stojącego przy oknie i martwym wzrokiem wpatrującego się w błękit świtu za oknem. Gdy nauczyciel w końcu odwrócił się do niego, Hakate nie spuścił wzroku. W sumie należało się tego spodziewać.

"Nie mogę z tobą być. Przepraszam. Ja... mam zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy odeszli, którzy zostali mi zabrani, żeby...żeby mieć normalne życie z normalnym kochankiem..."

Jego głos był spokojny i cichy, ale Iruka wyczuwał w nim sporą dozę desperacji i czegoś jeszcze. Jakaś ciemna krawędź w tych krótkich słowach kazała mu odwrócić twarz od Kakashiego, który westchnął głośno.

"Słuchaj, ja tego nie chciałem...nie chcę za każdym razem, gdy próbuję...Ale nie potrafię zapomnieć, nie potrafię uciec...Boję się związać, bo to wszystko może się powtórzyć jeszcze raz. Boję się, że się przywiążę, że stracę... i wtedy zwykle zdarza mi się...hmm... Uwierz mi, to był błąd od samego początku." Iruka słyszał, jak Hakate podnosi się ze swojego krzesła i podchodzi, ostrożnie, słusznie wyczuwając napięcie promieniujące z Umino. "Przepraszam, naprawdę."

Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał i tylko opuścił głowę i powlókł się do sypialni, zabrać swoje rzeczy. Nietypowe dla Kakashiego obwiśnięcie ramion i cisza nie zdołały oderwać wzroku Iruki od panującego za oknem, porannego błękitu, przejrzystego jak kryształ. Wdarł się w moje życie a teraz chce się z niego wyrwać - pomyślał Iruka i była to jego ostatnia refleksja. Odciął się całkiem od przepływu myśli, które krążyły mu po głowie jak rój pszczół, buczące i drażniące. Nie chciał ich, nie chciał już nic poza tym, żeby Hakate wyszedł w końcu z mieszkania i zniknął z jego życia. Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Błękit za oknem milczał rozumiejąco. Kakashi po półgodzinnym pakowaniu przyszedł pożegnać się w swoim starym, wypróbowanym kpiarskim stylu. Iruka nie zareagował, nadal zapatrzony w kryształowy poranek, który właśnie wstawał nad Konoha. 

"To ja już pójdę."

Umino skinął głową, wciąż skupiając całą swoją istotę na obserwacji pięknego, rozległego kobaltu nieba. Słyszał jak Kakashi przestępuje z nogi na nogę, jak przekłada swoją podróżną torbę z prawego ramienia na lewe, jak pociera twarz dłonią w zmęczonym geście. A potem, najwyraźniej znużony sytuacją, podchodzi zdecydowanym krokiem do drzwi i zastyga przy nich w nietypowej dla siebie pozie niepewności.

"Kocham cię, Delfinie."

"Wyjdź."

Błędy były przeznaczeniem Iruki i chyba dlatego na ułamek sekundy pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w twarz odchodzącej miłości, nietypowo bladej i zmęczonej. Złote oko wytrzymało jego wzrok spokojnie, nieruchomo, tak jakby w ogóle nie widziało osoby Umino, tylko jakąś marę z przeszłości. Zabawne, Iruka oczekiwał, że Kakashi będzie wyglądał jakoś...inaczej po tym całym epizodzie. Nie wiedział w jakim sensie inaczej, ale nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tej samej co zwykle twarzy o ostrych, zdecydowanych rysach, zmrużonym oku i masce, która chyba już przyrosła do swojego właściciela niczym druga skóra. Hakate nie zmienił się ani trochę, był tylko trochę bardziej blady. 

"Mówię prawdę."

"Wyjdź."

Kakashi westchnął i wyciągnął dłoń do Iruki, który cofnął się wytrenowanym ruchem o konotacjach niewątpliwie związanych z walką, po czym ponownie zagapił się w okno. Wyjdź, i już nigdy nie wracaj. Niech już nigdy nikt więcej nie przychodzi tutaj tylko po to, żeby odejść.

Kakashi złożył dłonie w pieczęć i zniknął w kłębie dymu, którego nikłe nitki jeszcze dość długo unosiły się w nagle przeraźliwie cichej i pustej kuchni. Iruka był pewien, że jonin zrobił to specjalnie, ale teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Błękit za oknem wymagał uważnych studiów, szczególnie ten poranny, kryształowy, przed świtem, kiedy cały świat czekał na możliwości i obietnice dnia, który zbliżał się szybkimi krokami. 

Umino nie umiał znaleźć dla siebie w chłodnym błękicie żadnej obietnicy.

 

who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart

 

Musiał krzyczeć przez sen, bo ktoś obudził go uderzeniem w plecy. Zakrztusił się westchnieniem bólu, które uciekło mu z zeschniętego gardła w formie cichego skrzeku. Ktoś zaklął w obcym, kanciastym języku i chyba się zamierzył, aby uderzyć go ponownie, ale inny głos powstrzymał go krótką, nieznoszącą sprzeciwu komendą. Nie należało się nad nim już znęcać. I tak umierał. Żałosne, ale już mu to nie przeszkadzało. Umierał i wolał robić to bez przykrych sensacji, które wywołałoby kolejne pobicie. 

Musiało mu się śnić coś naprawdę okropnego, bo nigdy nie spał aż tak niespokojnie, żeby rzucać się przez sen i krzyczeć. Nawet, gdy był nieprzytomny i powalony bólem, co mu się zdarzało w zawodzie ninji dość często, nie miewał koszmarów tak strasznych, że aż jego ciało reagowało na nie fizycznie. Nauczył się tego jeszcze w dzieciństwie, trzymać na wodzy swoje mary senne, tak, żeby nie zatruły realnego życia. Jeśli jego odizolowane, poukładane pod zakładkę życie można było nazwać życiem realnym. 

Przewrócił się powoli na bok i zapatrzył się w bezkresny ocean, ciągnący się przed nim niczym wielki, ruchomy stół, granatowy i srebrny. Jeżeli śniło mu się coś tak strasznego, że aż krzyczał przez sen, to musiało mieć to związek z Kakashim. Nad majakami tego rodzaju nie miał żadnej kontroli, tak jak nie miał jej nad burzącym wszelkie bariery i reguły Hakate. One, podobnie jak jonin, miały umiejętność ukazywania mu, że to, co bierze za bezpieczeństwo to zwykłe tchórzostwo, a cały ten mit spokoju, to tylko powolna śmierć kogoś, kto aby nie zostać zranionym, wybrał romantyczną samotność. W samotności człowiek nawet nie umierał, tylko gasnął. Cicho, bez rozgłosu, żałośnie i bez śladu.

Iruka żałował, że nie zdążył pożegnać się z Naruto. Blondas będzie się winił, był tego niemal pewien, ale nic już na to nie mógł poradzić. Rozświetlona jasność zbliżała się do niego wielkimi krokami, lekko i bezgłośnie. Czuł, jak jego ciało robi się nagle przeraźliwie ciche a umysł ogarnia piękna, spojona pustka.

 

Who can say  
-only time

 

Nie mógł zasnąć. Od kiedy nie było obok niego umięśnionego, ciepłego ciała, pogrążonego w swoim własnym, niedotykalnym śnie, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca w nagle za dużym łóżku. Przetaczał się z jednego brzegu na drugi, z rozdrażnieniem stwierdzając, że wszędzie jest mu źle, albo za miękko, albo za twardo, albo zbyt...zbyt pusto.  
To był już miesiąc, a on wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się, że w jego łóżku nie ma Kakashiego. A przecież niemal całe swoje życie spał sam i nigdy nic mu nie brakowało. Za dnia potrafił poradzić sobie z rozstaniem całkiem wprawnie, zawalając się robotą, której niekończąca się rzeka spływała ciągłym strumieniem na jego uginające się pod papierami biurko. Za dnia tłumaczenia, że ten romans był od początku do końca jakąś farsą, rojeniem niezrównoważonego umysłu Hakate, wydawały się rozsądne i całkowicie logiczne. 

Niestety, noc nie była już tak skłonna do współpracy. Nocą Iruka przypominał sobie, jak to, budząc się spragniony koło północy, wstawał po szklankę wody i zapominał o wszystkim, tak pięknym widokiem był leżący sobie obok niego, rozluźniony, spokojny Kakashi. Iruka rezygnował ze swojej wody bez mrugnięcia okiem, żeby popatrzeć na zjawiskowy urok roztaczającej się przed nim sceny. 

I tak siedział sobie koło śpiącego Hakate, studiując uważnie jego twarz i zastanawiając się, czy tajemniczy, nigdy niebiorący niczego poważnie jonin rozluźnia się w ten sposób jeszcze w innych sytuacjach. Iruka widywał go przysypiającego na misjach, odpoczywającego ze swoimi studentami po treningu, ale tak spokojny wyraz twarzy nigdy się Hakate nie zdarzał. Nie poza progami sypialni Umino. Tutaj, szczególnie gdy spał, bariery jonina opadały całkowicie a chuunin wiedział o tym tylko dlatego, że przez przypadek chciał się napić nocą wody.

Uwielbiał siedzieć przy głowach łóżka i wpatrywać się w tą bladą, przystojną twarz, bez maski, bez opaski zakrywającej oko, odpoczywającą, rozluźnioną, pogodną. To był mały sekret Umino, wstawał czasami w nocy i zagapiał się na lico swojego zwariowanego kochanka, jakby świat nie istniał. Spokój, jaki promieniował z całego Kakashiego roznosił się falami po całym ułożonym życiu Iruki, przynosząc dziwną radość i zadowolenie. 

Ale teraz nie było już Hakate a puste łóżko patrzyło na niego z wyrzutem, jakby wytykając niezdolność do zatrzymania czegoś, co mogło być wartościowe. Iruka nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale jakoś jego stara metoda odcinania się od myśli nie działała już tak jak kiedyś, i siedział tak całe noce, wpatrując się w sufit i tęskniąc za ciepłym ciałem obok, a przede wszystkim za spokojem, promieniującym z twarz śpiącego jonina, który postanowił odejść.

 

Who can say   
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
-only time

 

Gdy ktoś schwycił go za poły poszarpanego uniformu, zakrztusił się rzężącym kaszlem, który szybko przeszedł w suche odruchy wymiotne. Nie pił nic od...nie pamiętał kiedy. Słońce, palące wszystko słońce, które nawet teraz wisiało nad nim jak bezlitosny strażnik i kat, zdawało się wysuszać go na wiór. Nie miał śliny, żeby przełknąć, nie miał łez, które powinny stanąć mu w oczach od tego okropnego charkotu, jaki wydobywał mu się z płuc. 

"Wstań, cholera, koledzy po Ciebie przyszli! Nie jesteś już potrzebny!"

Otworzył zaczerwienione oczy i spojrzał przed siebie, gdy mocne ramiona bez ceregieli postawiły go na deskach pokładu, jak jakiegoś słabego kociaka. Był całkowicie bezbronny, nie mógł skoncentrować wzroku, nie mógł ustać na uginających się pod nim nogach. Dookoła niego były tylko słońce i morze, oba okrutne i wieczne. 

Gdzieś po lewej stronie burty zobaczył małą żaglówkę z symbolem Konoha a potem ramiona, które go trzymały zacisnęły mu się boleśnie na barku. Kątem oka zobaczył Kakashiego, rozpędzonego w skoku jak polująca pantera, strasznego i bezwzględnego, szlachtującego czterema kunai biegających w popłochu marynarzy, którzy klęli, krzyczeli o ratunek i odgrażali się obrzydliwie, próbując dosięgnąć go mieczami. Nieświadomi głupcy, skoro dali się dogonić i wejść na pokład joninowi, sprawa była raczej przesądzona. 

"Iruuuukaaaaa!!!!" wrzasnął znajomy, zdarty od emocji głos i Umino zobaczył, że za Kakashim przebija się przez swoich przeciwników Naruto, flankowany przez Sasuke i Sakurę. Byli tak daleko, tak mali i nieznaczni w porównaniu z przygniatającym wszystko słońcem...

"Chcecie swojego kumpla, to go łapcie!!!" mocne ramiona złapały Irukę i pchnęły silnie.

Pomyślał, że frunie, pośród błękitu, kryształowego i wspaniale przejrzystego. W górze, chyba na statku ktoś krzyknął strasznym, rozedrganym głosem, ale on już nie widział i nie słyszał nic poza głębokim błękitem i szumem wody, który przyjemnie wypełnił jego tętniącą bólem głowę. Nagle objęły go chłodne, ustępujące pod jego ciężarem ramiona morza, kojące i usypiające. Nie miał siły się ruszyć, nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie żadnej reakcji. Błękit zamknął się nad nim miriadą białych bąbli i układającą się w fantazyjne wzory pianą. Czuł jak powoli zapada się w coraz ciemniejsze regiony akwamaryny, łagodnie wciągającej go w swoje chłodne, łagodzące ból łono. Pomyślał, że w jakiś sposób powinien się ratować, ale powierzchnia błękitu wydawała się być tak daleko, a on był tak senny...

Gdy coś uderzyło go w plecy drgnął lekko, mimo zmęczenia odruchowo odwracając głowę ku intruzowi, przeszkadzającemu mu w wypoczynku pośród przyjemnego chłodu wody. Wtedy twardy nos puknął go w ramię jeszcze raz, mocniej, bardziej zdecydowanie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto na unoszące się dookoła niego stado delfinów. Wirowały w wodzie z gracją i raz po raz szturchały go otworzonymi z niemym krzyku dziobami. Były piękne. Wirowały w błękicie jak wielkie stado dziwnych ptaków a ich czarne, przerażająco mądre oczy mierzyły go spokojnym spojrzeniem istot, które już dotarły do zagadki absolutu. 

Pomyślał, że jest głupi, że musi się ratować, że przyjaciele przybyli mu na pomoc a on idzie na dno morskiego grobowca, jak jakaś bezwolna, zniszczona kukiełka. Delfiny obserwowały go wielkimi, ciemnymi oczyma, krążąc dookoła niego w jakimś nagle bardziej nerwowym, energicznym tańcu. Nie miał siły się ruszyć, płuca zaczynały piec z braku tlenu, złamana noga rwała ostrym bólem. Nad nim unosiła się wielka, jasna tarcza słońca, przeglądająca się w błękicie morza. Na jej tle mała, czarna postać szamotała się niezdarnie próbując pokonać opór wody. 

Nawet poturbowany, obity, połamany i na wpół utopiony poznałby wszędzie tą sylwetkę i jej ostre, nieustępliwe ruchy. Kakashi. Starał się go uratować. Chciał, żeby żył. Podobnie jak delfiny.

Iruka w ostatnim przytomnym geście wyciągnął rękę ku miotającej się bezsilnie postaci Hakate, unoszonej bezwolnie przez oceanowy błękit. O dłoń otarła mu się ślizga, przyjemnie gładka powierzchnia, ciepła i żywa. Złapał się jej kurczowo i wpatrując się wpół otwartymi oczyma w słońce, próbujące dotrzeć swoją jasnością do głębin, zapadł w mokry, lśniący grzbietami fal morskich sen.

 

who can say   
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

 

"Kocham cię, Delfinie." Nie, nie, nie.

"Wyjdź." Nie wychodź, zostań, cholera, powiedz coś więcej, nie zostawiaj tego tak rozciętego i krwawiącego.

"Mówię prawdę." Kłamiesz, ale to nieważne, teraz tylko nie zostawiaj tego tak bolącego, niedopowiedzianego.

"Wyjdź." Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie słuchaj mnie, nie wychodź, zmuś mnie, żebym wysłuchał wszystkiego do końca, tego, co powiesz i tego, czego nie powiesz. A potem zostań, na przekór wszystkiemu, na przekór mnie zostań.

Nie wychodź, bo już nie wrócisz.

 

Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
-only time

 

"Obudził się! Obudził! Kakashi -sensei! Chodź prędko, bo znowu zemdleje!"

Rozemocjonowany, chropowaty głos krzyczał z wielką mocą, wytrącając Irukę z leniwego dryfowania pomiędzy jawą a snem. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w pochyloną nad nim w troskliwym geście postać, zasłaniającą pomarańczowe, zachodzące słońce. Złote włosy rozwiewał mocny, morski, pachnący solą wiatr a niebieskie oczy zamglone były zmartwieniem. 

"Na...ruto?"

"Kakashiiii, chodź, jest już całkiem przytomny!!!"

Iruka mógł tylko leżeć i patrzeć w górę, na wspaniały spektakl zachodzącego pośród czerwonych i fioletowych smug słońca. Był zbyt słaby i skołowany na jakąkolwiek inną reakcję. Postacie, które z niejakim trudem identyfikował jako Sakurę i Sasuke, zaniepokoiły się wyraźnie, gdy zamknął oczy, wzdychając z ulgą i stwierdzając, że jest wśród przyjaciół. Ktoś roztrącił panikujących i trzęsących się nad nim studentów, i położył mu na czole dużą, chłodną dłoń.

Nie chciał patrzeć, kto to jest. Nie musiał. Tak twarde, pewne siebie dłonie miał tylko jeden człowiek, któremu Iruka kiedykolwiek pozwolił się dotknąć. 

"Iruka?"

Nie otwierał oczu, jakby siłą myśli próbując zatrzymać chłodne palce na swoim czole. Chyba zadziałało, bo dłoń nie wykazywała najmniejszej chęci opuszczenia jego rozpalonej gorączką głowy. Ktoś pochylił się nad nim powoli a po chwili miękkie usta otarły mu się o posiniaczony, obity policzek, łagodnie i nieśmiało. 

"Delfinie, proszę, otwórz oczy i spójrz się na mnie, do diabła, zanim nie zrobię czegoś kompromitującego przed swoimi studentami." wyszeptał niskim, poruszonym wyraźnie głosem Kakashi, a jego dłoń spłynęła powoli po skroni Iruki, zabierając część tętniącego w tych regionach bólu. 

"Heh, Kakashi, stary zboczeńcu! Jak pocałujesz Irukę, to się nie skompromitujesz, nie przed nami w każdym razie! Ja i Sasuke robimy to cały czas...cha cha cha!"

Otworzył oczy, akurat, żeby zobaczyć zmieszaną twarz Hakate i Uchihę, wymierzającego Naruto prawego prostego prosto w brzuch. Blondas złożył się w pół w udawanym bólu, szczerząc zęby, chociaż w jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy, co pozwalało sądzić, że cios nie był markowany. Sasuke stał przy nim, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i miną, ogłaszającą, że owszem, Uzumaki zasługiwał na cios, a nawet na coś gorszego, ale ponieważ kocha tego rozwrzeszczanego głupka, powstrzymuje się od bardziej drastycznych sposobów uciszenia go. Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko sykając po chwili, gdyż ruch twarzy wywołał u niego kolejną falę bólu, która przekryła na moment świat czerwoną, pulsującą płachtą. 

Gdy odzyskał wzrok, Kakashi trzymał go mocno w kurczowym uścisku. Jego zimny nos wtykał się w okolice uszu Iruki, a duże, silne dłonie zaciśnięte były mocno na obitych, pobandażowanych plecach. Przez chwilę dał się w ten sposób trzymać, pozwalając, żeby ciepło drugiego człowieka złagodziło ból, który przez ostatnie, nie pamiętał ile dni, przytępiał mu wszystkie zmysły. Dziwnie miło i usypiająco było słyszeć tuż obok siebie przyspieszony oddech i bicie poruszonego czymś wyraźnie serca, walącego tak, że Iruka wyczuwał je przez wszystkie warstwy ubrań, jakie miał na sobie Kakashi.

"Kocham cię, Delfinie. I jeżeli jeszcze raz cię zostawię, masz pełne prawo skopać mi mój głupi, zainfekowany lękiem tyłek." szeptał cicho głos tuż przy uchu Iruki, łaskocząc lekko i poruszając jego sztywne, zlepione od soli morskiej włosy. "Więc powiedz, że zgadzasz się zacząć jeszcze raz."

"Co ....jeszcze raz?" spytał z trudem Iruka, bo mocne ramiona zacisnęły się na nim jeszcze mocniej, przyciskając go do ciepłej, twardej piersi. "Jak...jeszcze...raz?"

"Jeszcze raz spróbować stworzyć związek, coś, czego oboje najwyraźniej nie umiemy, ale bez czego żyje się nam jak w piekle." odpowiedział po chwili krótkiego wahania niski głos. "Obiecuję, że już nigdy cię nie zdradzę, że nie ucieknę, nie wystraszę się swoich wspomnień, nie zostawię cię..."

Złote oko spojrzało na niego z bliska, pomętniałe od intensywnej emocji, wzruszone i piękne w swojej otwartości. Iruka uśmiechnął się sennie, po czym wyciągnął omdlałą z osłabienia rękę i przesunął nią po jasnych, sztywnych włosach. "Obiecuję, że już...nigdy...nie pozwolę Ci...odejść..." ułożył się trochę wygodniej w obejmujących go ciasno ramionach. "Szkoda, że doszliśmy do tego...po trzech miesiącach... i po mojej małej przygodzie... Kaka...shi, Konoha...kiedy...?"

Hakate, ku jego dziwnemu niezadowoleniu, rozluźnił swój uścisk i położył go delikatnie na prowizorycznym posłaniu z trzech karimat i czterech kocy. Ból w plecach i w nodze odezwał się głucho tak, że nie miał siły stłumić jęknięcia. 

"Dopłyniemy dziś w nocy do przystani. Jutro w południe będziesz w domu, koi."

Tylko tyle starczyło mu, żeby zdystansować się do wszystkiego, przez co musiał przejść przez ostatnie parę dni. Ramiona Kakashiego i perspektywa domu, w którym nie będzie już pustego łóżka, bo będzie ono pełne pewnego denerwującego jonina, który właśnie wygłaszał swoje najbardziej afektowane słowa w życiu. Przymkniętymi oczyma wpatrywał się w zaczerwienione zachodem słońca niego, przeorane wspaniale podświetlonymi chmurami, i czuł wielki, ogarniający wszystko spokój. W oddali słyszał, jak Kakashi wydaje polecenia swoim podwładnym, jak każe Sasuke zająć się sterem i pilnować Naruto, żeby znowu czegoś nie zmalował. Sakura miała odpocząć, ponieważ trzymała wartę ostatnie sześć godzin i zasypiała na stojąco. Naruto mamrotał coś, że on zostanie z Iruką, żeby go pilnować, ale Uchiha tylko złapał go za kołnierz, wyszeptał parę cichych, pełnych napięcia słów i Uzumaki podążył za nim bez większego oporu, burcząc coś o ramen i niewrażliwym na potrzeby innych draniu. 

Nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął oczy, ale wydawało mu się, że spał kilka dobrych godzin. Tymczasem, gdy Kakashi zmusił go do ocknięcia się, niebo nadal rozświetlone było czerwoną łuną zachodu. Poddał się bez protestu, gdy Hakate wmusił w niego podejrzanie wyglądające tabletki i kazał wypić coś, co przypominało rozcieńczoną sake. Był słaby jak kociak, a jeszcze parenaście godzin temu umierał powolną, okrutną śmiercią, złapany w pułapkę między niebem a morzem. Teraz nie wydawały się one groźne, teraz nic nie wydawało się groźne, nie gdy Kakashi usadowił się obok niego i zmusił, żeby opierając się na nim, przyjął pozycję siedzącą a ciepło ciała jonina przenikało wgłąb Iruki miękką falą. 

Siedzieli w milczeniu i wpatrywali się w powoli chowające się w morzu słońce, złoto-pomarańczowe i łagodne. Hakate siedział za nim, dając mu oparcie dla wciąż niestabilnych, obitych pleców, i obejmował go delikatnie, nie chcąc urazić innych ran. Czuł, jak z początku spięty jonin rozluźnia się i dopasowuje się do jego ciała, jak żywa, ciepła poduszka. Po prostu wiedział, że Kakashi ma teraz dokładnie taką samą spokojną, pogodną minę jak wtedy, gdy obserwował jego sen, głęboką nocą, w swoim domu....W ich domu. Coś mówiło mu, że Hakate gorzej niż on zniósł tą separację.

"Patrz, delfiny."

Otworzył leniwie oczy i zobaczył całe stado skaczących po falach, lśniących, smukłych ciał, prujących przez fale morza, jakby to było powietrze, bez oporu, bez wysiłku. Podświetlone przez niemal już schowane za horyzontem słońce grzbiety delfinów odcinały się ostro od wody, która błyszczała jak drogie kamienie, rozbryzgująca się w zamierających promieniach pomarańczowego światła. Coś w pełnej gracji łatwości i niewyuczonej elegancji zwierząt chwyciło go za gardło. Mocne ramiona zacisnęły się na nim pocieszająco, rozumiejąco.

"Uratowały cię." wymruczał niski głos tak cicho, że trudno było odczytać czającą się w nim emocję. "Delfiny, nie ja. To one wyholowały Cię na powierzchnię..."

"Są silne." odparł sennym głosem Iruka, czując, że jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiał z Kakashim w tak otwarty i prawdziwy sposób, bez barier i osłon. Było to miłe uczucie, przyjemnie ciepłe i jasne. 

Drżące westchnienie tuż przy uchu, odwrócona twarz. Hakate nie chciał, żeby Iruka widział go teraz, tak wyeksponowanego, obnażonego, idealnego do zadania bólu. Ale Iruka nie chciał patrzeć, wystarczyło mu czuć spokojny oddech, poruszający miarowo piersią, na której się wspierał. Kakashi westchnął ponownie, wyduszając z siebie z trudem słowa, które najwyraźniej chciały być wypowiedziane, ale nie mogły jakoś przejść mu przez gardło.

"Ty jesteś silny."

Iruka pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech, sztywny i ograniczony przez bolące plecy i okropnie tętniącą głowę. 

"Tak, jestem silny, że jeszcze mnie nie zabiła twoja upartość, twardogłowe zachowania i błędy. Muszę być twardy...jak stary dąb, cholera...że nie dałem sobie z tobą spokoju po tych twoich wyskokach..." chłodne, miękkie usta, przyciśnięte do jego warg przerwały mu nauczycielską tyradę, w którą powoli wpadał. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, obaj mieli przyspieszone oddechy a Iruka przypomniał sobie, że nie tylko Kakashi jest tutaj ślepym głupcem.

"Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem... ci odejść." To się już nigdy więcej nie stanie, choćbyś nie wiem jak mocny atak paranoi przeżywał, panie wielki, elitarny joninie.

"Przepraszam, że chciałem odejść. I że byłem głupkiem, uparciuchem, zdrajcą, ostatnim dziadem bez krztyny samokrytyki, egoistycznym, egocentrycznym bubkiem, który..." tym razem to usta Iruki zatamowały potok słów, który wylewał się z Hakate nierównymi strumieniami, ujawniając lęki, wyparcia, zahamowania. 

"Ciiiichooo, wiedziałem to już wtedy.... gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiłeś się u mnie w kuchni. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie wykopałem ....Cię wtedy z domu, więc przestań się ...samobiczować...."

Przez chwilę milczeli, wtuleni w siebie, patrząc na ciemniejące od zachodu niebo. Delfiny zniknęły w oddali, unosząc się z gracją nad wodą, i Iruka pożałował, że nie towarzyszą im w dalszej podróży, radosne, piękne i silne.

"Ty jesteś piękny i silny..." mruknął niski głos, smyrgając Irukę w ucho i podnosząc mu wszystkie włosy na karku.

"A ja jestem radosny...więc razem stanowimy jednego, porządnego delfina."

"Nie podsłuchuj moich myśli...koi..."fuknął Umino, ujmując ostrożnie mocną dłoń, spoczywającą mu na barku. "Wiem, kiedy używasz na mnie tej swojej... Kopii Dusz i potrafię ją blokować. Ale koncept ...stanowienia z tobą całościowego delfina jakoś...mi odpowiada..."

Miękkie usta pocałowały go powoli, najpierw w zabandażowane czoło, potem we włosy a na końcu w kark. Rozpłynął się całkiem w dziwnej czułości, która epatowała z tego prostego gestu. Wrócił i już zostanie. Iruka zamknął oczy i zapadł w głęboki, spokojny sen, wsparty o najstabilniejszą rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek pojawiła się w jego świecie porządku i zasad. Ani on ani Kakashi nie słyszeli szeptów, dochodzących z rufy.

"Kakashi to zakręcony gość. Najpierw zostawia Irukę i popada w taką chandrę, że trudno z nim wytrzymać a co dopiero trenować. Potem wariuje, gdy Iruka jest porwany, niemal bije się z Tsunade, żeby ruszyć za nim w pogoń, a w końcu bez krztyny dbałości o bezpieczeństwo zasypia ze sponiewieranym Umino, zamiast dać mu porządnie wypocząć...."

"Ech, młotku, ty jesteś faktycznie głupi..."

"Normalnie, Uchiha, kiedyś Cię uszkodzę!!! Tak traktujesz swojego ukochanego Naruto, którego co drugi dzień wbijasz w materac tak, że niemal nie dostaje wstrząsu mózgu, gdy łóżko obija się o ścianę??!!"

"Nie gadaj, ty mnie też wbijasz i jakoś nie narzekam. Głupi jesteś, bo nie widzisz nawet tego, co ci się przed oczyma rozgrywa, mój drogi Naruto. A jesteś ninją, powinieneś patrzeć pod spód.

"No patrzę, przecież! Wiem na przykład, że dzisiaj już nie masz na sobie bielizny bo wczoraj skończyła ci się świeża a w parodniowych gatkach nie lubisz chodzić...kocham długie podróże! He he he!"

"Mój kochany młotek, zawsze literalny do bólu. Ach, przyjemności myślenia prostymi liniami...Naruto-koi, oni się rozstali tylko na zewnątrz, a w środku wciąż byli razem. I to ich bolało. Gdy Kakashi dowiedział się, że Irukę porwali, chcąc zwabić i uprowadzić ciebie, nagle zobaczył, co stałoby się z nim, gdyby faktycznie... Umino z tego nie wyszedł..."

"Aaaaa...dlatego tak skakał koło niego, jak wyciągnął go z wody...i wariował, i rzucał się na Hokage... no, ale po co się oni rozstawali, skoro tak naprawdę nie mogli się rozstać?"

"Kto wie, młotku, kto wie...Tak czy owak, lepiej ich teraz zostawić samych, niech dojdą z tym jakoś do ładu i zaczną zachowywać się jak prawdziwi ninja."

"Czy prawdziwy ninja uprawia seks, gdy jego przełożeni i koleżanka zasnęli?"

"Zależy."

"Od czego, o wielki Sasuke, patronie biednych i ubogich w rozum młotków, myślących wyłącznie prostymi liniami?"

"Cholera, sarkazm, nie powinienem cię tego uczyć...No więc wszystko zależy od tego, czy ten, z kim prawdziwy ninja chce uprawiać seks, ma na sobie bieliznę. Jej ściąganie jest długotrwałe i męczące, no i może wzbudzić podejrzenia wśród reszty grupy..."

"Hmmmmhm...tak się składa, że wiem, kto na tym pokładzie nie ma dzisiaj gatek. I tak się składa, że to mój oficjalny chłopak ooo taaaaakkk.... Czy jeśli teraz...mmmmmhhmmmm.... dajmy na to, zacznę się z tobą kochać, nadal będę podchodził pod kategorię prawdziwego ninji?"

"Bezsprzecznie...mmmmmłoootkuuu....bezsprzecznie..."

 

Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flowes   
-only time

 

end

piosenka "Only time" należy do Enyi, z albumu "A day without the rain"  
normalnie lolol :D  
The End.  
homoviator 2004


End file.
